


I Stand at the Edge as the Sea Crashes on the Eastern Shore

by likecrackingwater (1thetenfootlongscarf2)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thetenfootlongscarf2/pseuds/likecrackingwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behold, behold!<br/>There lies the end of ages. There! scattered before you are the works of the Mighty.<br/>There is no King of Kings - he lies still. Now is the age of Death.<br/>Look upon these wonders, and despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Stand at the Edge as the Sea Crashes on the Eastern Shore

The world is loud, and nothing is louder than the ocean.

It seems to stretch to the ends of forever. At night the sky is captured in the water and the space is above as it is below. When there is light - the force of the sun - she can see the end of the world. 

She knows, looking off over the water, that what she sees could be the atmosphere over Africa. The world is only a small sphere compared to the great darkness. It hangs in this nothingness like a bubble in amber. She watches some fish leap into the air. Their reflections twist among the stars. 

She could imagine he comes up behind her. He does not speak, so she calls out to him  _hello_. His eyes are pools of black. He is the nothingness, after. 

He watches her. She - once a no one - is now Something. What had someone said once?

_Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds._

_Look upon my works,_ she tells him. They stand there, shoulder to shoulder, and watch the lights dance. He has no expression. He is not really there. She knows this, and hates him for it.  _Did we not have everything?_

He looks at the ground. She looks at the slope of his shoulders, the mountain of his back. The Earth would have made him strong. Stronger than his father. Stronger than her. She was weak and gave up her morals for ease and then her ease for morals is a twisting path, a snake eating its tail.  _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end of all things._

 _All through time people wanted to explore_ , she laughed. It scattered though the wind like leaves.  _They crossed land and sea. When they ran out of ground, out of blood, they went up._

Both of them looked at the moon. It did not seem so close tonight. The winter made it further than the summer. She could feel the chill off the water. Overhead it hung. Still.

_Then they got there - to the place they could not survive - and they killed where they came from._

They looked over the cliff. The water seemed to boil. She reached out to touch him but her hand passed through.

_They would have died silently among the stars. Would that have not been better?_

He does not reply, and vanishes in the growing gloom. Something crosses the sun and the world is plunged in darkness.

_Would it not be better?_

 


End file.
